


Regards, K

by KayKayWriter1995



Category: True Blood
Genre: BAMF Eric, BAMF Godric, Multi, Other powers, Sassy Pam, Shy OFC, Slow Updates, Sookie bashing, Telepath, Threesome - F/M/M, Visions, first story on this site, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayWriter1995/pseuds/KayKayWriter1995
Summary: Katie Williams was a shy girl that kept to the shadows working as a waitress at Fangtasia. What wasn't known was her fathers last name was Stackhouse and she was the sibling of Sookie and Jason. What also wasn't known by her employers was that she was keeping a secret that ended up saving Godric from a terrible mistake. The question on their mind was who is K?





	

Regards, K 

I had always been a very weird child when I recall growing up. But honestly how can you not be weird when you possess gifts like mine. Unlike my half-sister I wasn’t born with my gifts but grew into them. 

I first discovered I was telepathic when I was only 5 years old. I discovered this when I would constantly answer my mother’s questions, the only thing was she wasn’t verbalising them. My mother had completely freaked out and sent me to my Gran’s for the summer. 

It was there that she explained to me about inner talking and outer talking. She also taught me how to build a shield in my mind to keep others voices out. The elder woman would always constantly praise me on being a natural. That summer had to be one of the best times in my life.

It was when I was 13 I discovered I was had the ability to move things with my mind also known as telekinesis. I had always been badly bullied in school making me shy and timid to this day. I was bullied because of my mother and what she had turned in to. 

When I was 8 years old she had fallen in with a bad crowd and started to take up drugs and alcohol. The money was quickly being burned away which often left me hungry and in rags making me the perfect bully target, it was also the age that I got my first job as a paper girl.  
Anyways, it had been a normal day at school when one of my normal tormenters thought it would be funny to repeatedly dunk my head in the school pool until I was on the verge of unconsciousness. 

I had pleaded with the 16 year old who had a chip on his shoulder about my 18 year old half-brother but he just wouldn’t stop. It had all happened so quickly, one minute I was choking on pool water wishing somehow the torture would stop and the next a pool chair lifted in the air and hit the boy over the head knocking him unconscious. 

It was at 18 though I had my first vision. I had been simply walking to work at a stingy café in Shreveport when it hit me like a ton of bricks, it was a pretty simple vision. It was of a small boy chasing after a ball in the middle of a road. A car speeding over the limit came swerving around a corner and hit the boy killing him instantly. At first I didn’t really pay any attention to it, that was until the boy from my image was just up ahead and began to run after his ball. I had screamed at him to wait and was able to grab him around the waist pulling him back just as the car from my vision came speeding around the corner narrowly missing both me and the boy. After that my visions came quite often and I did everything in my power to anonymously help the people in my visions if possible. 

This is where my life came at age 21 now, working at a vampire bar and sending anonymous letters under the name ‘K’ to my boss to help people. It wasn’t much but if I could help the supernatural world I would, it’s not like the human world has done any good by me anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is chapter 1 of Regards, K! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this written adventure. You can also find this story on Fanfiction if you are so inclined. 
> 
> Till next time  
> KayKayWriter1995


End file.
